The Other Suoh
by GreenEyedSam
Summary: What happens when the illegitimate son of Yuzuru Suoh meets his legitimate sister? Will she give him the push he needs to be accepted by his family and himself. Based off of the Anime, OC x ? Undecided Paring
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Greeting and Salutations!**

**This is my First Fanfic! I've always thought that Tamaki should have a sister. So this my introduction of one ^_^**

**The couple of chapters are going to be a little more serious, but when the Host Club appear in their full glory it'll get a little more light hearted. I'm planning for about 10 chapters but we may end up with more.**

**Reviews are appreciated but please only constructive criticism. Happy Reading!**

* * *

Yuzuru Suoh sat at his desk looking at the girl sitting primly across from him. Her long black mane up in a high ponytail still brushed at her waist and dark bangs swept to her temple.

The girl had been in his office for the last hour had not looked at him once. Not that he could blame her. He hadn't know he had fathered her on his wife and as a result had not been in her life until now. Her mother had been killed and now she was forced to live with him.

The door clicked closed as the attorneys left them alone. Yuzuru buzzed his Secretary , "Please send for my son." He stood and walked around to kneel next the girl to try and look in her eyes.

"Kara-san, I'm sorry, I'm so very, very sorry. I didn't know you existed. Please believe that had have known I would have come for you so much sooner. I'm not going to ask for your forgiveness. However I will make you a promise, you are my daughter and were such from the moment of your conception. I swear to you I will always be here for you, whenever, however you may need me."

As he finished talking he gently took her and in his and gave a gentle squeeze.

For the first time since meeting his daughter, she finally looked at him. Any doubt that he may have had about her not actually being his daughter fled at this first sight of her beautiful violet orbs that were identical to his beloved Tamaki.

Kara stared in to Suoh-sama's eyes. She couldn't bring herself to think of him as her father just yet. All he was to her at this point in time was a name, barely even a face. She'd seen pictures of him with her mother on their wedding day, but that was it.

After he had left her mother, Kurono returned to her family and had been shunned by them. She was fortunate to have a brother who was more sympathetic to her and her pregnant state. They lived a modest life, something her mother wasn't used to. Kurono was deeply in love with Yuzuru and felt that she needed to punish him and what better way than to keep his daughter from him, but what she had not realized was she had punished her own flesh and blood.

"Suoh-San.." she started.

"Yuzuru, I know you can't call me father yet, maybe one-day but for now call Yuzuru."

"Yuzuru-san," she looked at their hands then back at into his eyes and smiled slightly, "Thank you."

The doors to the office suddenly burst and a familiar tall blonde walked in, "Bonjour Papa!" said Tamaki as he posed in the doorway.

Yuzuru stood and rubbed between his brows. "Close the door Tamaki, there's someone I want you to meet."

Kara was worried she hadn't seen her brother yet but was anxious about what he would think about her. If Yuzuru had accepted her, the only thing that could ruin this, was the boy now standing behind her.

Tamaki frowned as he closed the door. It wasn't unusual for his father to introduce him to new people but had never pulled him out of class before to do it. This person must be very important. He turned around and smiled at his father.

"Tamaki, I'd like to introduce you to Suoh Kara. She is your sister," Yuzuru said eyeing his son before turning to look down at the chair beside him.

The Host Club King's jaw dropped as he watched a young woman stand and slowly turn to look at him. _She looks like father _he thought. She could almost be his own twin. She was tall for a girl but only came up to his chin and instead of his golden locks, she had a thick ebony rope going to her waist. Her features were softer and obviously feminine, but her most arresting feature was her large violet eyes glittering with intelligence and something else.

"Sister?"

* * *

**Next Chapter: How will Tamaki React?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: This is another serious Chapter this will explain what happened between Yuzuru, Kurono and Anne-Sophie (Or my Version of events). Enjoy**!

* * *

Previously:

_The Host Club King's jaw dropped as he watched a young woman stand and slowly turn to look at him. _She looks like father_ he thought. She could almost be his own twin, she was tall for a girl but only came up to his chin and instead of his golden locks she had a thick ebony rope going to her waist. Her features were softer and obviously feminine but the most arresting feature were her large violet eyes glittering with intelligence and something else._

_"Sister?"_

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Come and sit down Tamaki, and I will explain everything," said Yuzuru, gesturing for Tamaki to sit down in the other high backed chair in front of his desk before moving around to seat himself down.

Kara and Tamaki stared at each other before he slowly made his way to the chair, not breaking eye contact. Both sat at the same time, with their backs straight almost looking like statues, barely moving facing their father.

"I was brought up to be a devoted son and a strong business leader with the intention that I would become the CEO of the Suoh Corporation," Yuzuru began as he placed his elbows on the desk, crossed his fingers rested his chin on them. _These were HIS children,_ he flinched as he thought, _I don't just have one now but two, _"I followed every command that I was given, which included marrying someone..." he trailed off looking at Kara in the eye, "Whom I did not love," he finished smiling sadly.

Kara merely blinked at him. He had divorced her mother. She had figured something was not right within their relationship and since she knew her mother was desperately in love with Yuzuru, she had figured that those feelings had not been reciprocated.

"After a year of being with Kurono-san, I began to feel restless. Our house was not a happy place. Okaa-san was pressuring us to conceive a child to become heir. I began to find excuses not to come home, when an opportunity to get out of Japan arose. So I left for France, and met Tamaki's Mother, Anne-Sophie Grantaine." Yuzuru said wistfully. He sat back and smiled sadly placing his hands on his armrest, "She was so beautiful. My soul felt like it was suddenly on fire, my heart was racing I could barely believe it."

Tamaki brought his hand up and held it to his heart and frowned. He'd felt that before. Those burning feelings.. but where?

Yuzuru continued, "I never wanted to leave Anne-Sophie but I was already married. I stayed with her for a month before I left back to Japan, intending to separate from Kurono. When I told her what I what I wanted she was devastated… I never intended to hurt your mother like I did, Kara. I went out that night drinking at one of our hotels. I couldn't stop drinking. I don't remember much of that night, though what I do remember," he shifted uncomfortably in his chair, "I remember making love to a women. I thought it was Anne-Sophie. The next morning when I awoke," taking a deep breath he continued once more, "It was Kurono in bed with me. I believe this may have been when you were conceived Kara, it was the last time I saw your mother in a long time."

Yuzuru stood and looked out of the window, "I left for France again but this time, I was almost free. I told my Okaa-san that I was looking after some of the hotels and they needed additional supervision - which was true, but my real purpose was to be with the woman I loved. The happiest day of my life was when we found out we were having a child. We had a beautiful baby boy."

He turned to look Kara and Tamaki. "There was no way that we could hide forever. We barely had you home for a week when we received a knock on the door. My Okaa-san had found out," he sat down heavily in his chair and sighed, "Okaa-san decided it was time for me to return to Japan and in return, she would leave the Grantaine family business alone. I knew that if she decided to take over the Grantaine businesses that it would hurt many people. I kissed you Tamaki and your mother and returned to Japan," Yuzuru stopped and bowed his head, "more alone than ever before. I refused to marry again because in my heart, I was already married."

Yuzuru stood and walked around the desk. He stopped to stand in front of the two siblings and reached out a hand to each of them to take and waited. Tamaki didn't hesitate to put his hand in his father's and turned to look at Kara who just stared at the extended hand. Hesitantly, she slowly placed her hand in his as both teens looked to their father. "No matter the hurt that is in the past let it be just that, the past, now we can start fresh together and be a family together. I will always be here for both of you and I know it is a little much to ask the both of you, considering we have all just met each other but I hope in the future you two will be there for each other," he smiled.

He pulls the teens up into his embrace and smiles happily as they struggle to get out of it. He releases them just as quickly and pushes them towards the door. "Off you go children, Otou-san has work to do," Yuzuru walked to sit behind his desk and sighs after the door is closed.

He started shuffling some paperwork around on his desk aimlessly trying to distract himself from remembering the nostalgic memories, but didn't have to do much because, from behind the closed door, he suddenly hears Tamaki yelling. He starts chuckling softly then, returns to his mountains of paperwork.

"I HAVE A SISTER!"

* * *

**END**

**A/N: Please review =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Ouran High Host Club (I wish) except for my own Characters.**

**This is another serious on but I promise fun will begin soon!**

* * *

Previously:

_He pulls the teens up into his embrace and smiles happily as they struggle to get out of it. He releases them just as quickly and pushes them towards the door. "Off you go children, Otou-san has work to do," he walks to sit behind his desk and sighs after the door is closed. _

_Yuzuru starts shuffling some paperwork around on his desk aimlessly trying to distract himself from his nostalgic memories. From Behind the closed door he suddenly hears Tamaki yelling, he starts chuckling softly then returns to his mountains of paperwork. _

"_I HAVE A SISTER!" _

* * *

Chapter 3

Kara sat on her bed, in the Suoh mansion number one, thinking on what Yuzuru-san had said the day before; the only thing that her Okaa-san had said to her about her father was, that he had left. She didn't go into detail about whys. Her Okaa-san wasn't a very talkative person but when she did decide to talk, it was always about Yuzuru-san. She had fully expected to hate her absent parent but, he wasn't at all like the picture in her mind. In fact she liked this new man in her life, she wasn't sure however about her brother.

_They had just stepped out of the office when Tamaki suddenly shouted, "I HAVE A SISTER!" She was then smothered in a great bear hug and swung around the reception area. After struggling and pounding on his chest, she was finally released and took deep breaths trying to get rid of the black dots in front of her eyes._

"_We'll go the mall and I'll introduce you to Antonette and the Host Club, and my precious daughter and we'll play commoner's games and... and … and!" Kara stared at Tamaki in shock as he babbled on in excitement._

"_You have a daughter? How is that possible" Kara gasped unsure how to take this new piece of information._

_Tamaki smiled and walked around waving his arms about, "Haruhi is my beautiful and intelligent daughter. I have to keep rescuing her from those evil doppelganger brothers of hers," he stopped and tapped his chin suddenly, "And you my beautiful sister I will have to talk to Mummy about keeping them away from you too! Oh! And I mustn't forget about the neighbors either!"_

She still couldn't figure out who all those people were… doppelgangers, someone called Mummy, and neighbors. She shook her head got up and started to get dressed. She supposed she was lucky that Tamaki was at a different mansion although, it was sad that she wasn't able to spend time with him. After she was dressed and deemed herself presentable, there was knock on the door and upon opening the door, a maid stood there, staring at her emotionlessly.

"Suoh-sama has requested your presence in her office, your Otou-san is waiting for you there too," she bowed, "please follow me."

Kara grimaced and followed the maid. She hadn't met the Suoh matriarch yet but, was already intimidated from Yuzuru-san's story. She knew that she would not show this women that she was afraid. She was going to treat this the same way that one would, if faced with some gigantic killer animal and not show fear.

Kara smoothed down her skirt as the maid announced her presence to the members in the room. Yuzuru-san smiled and nodded his head, which she responded to in kind. She looked at the family matriarch and bowed her respect. This woman had not earned her respect just yet, but it was expected of her. She stood before the desk and waited.

Shizue Suoh looked at the girl disdainfully, "I suppose she is good enough to be the heir, after all she IS the legitimate child. Do the tests show that she is smart, Yuzuru?" the old woman raised her hands and placed them on the desk in front of her. Clearly the stick up her backside was keeping her upright. The old woman was so skinny, she looked like she was going to be blown away.

"Mother, that is impolite. You've only just met Kara-san. Though Kara-san attended middle class schools," I could not help but internally flinch as he said this, while looking at me sympathetically, "She has shown incredible intelligence, she passed all of the tests with flying colours and is worthy of being called a Suoh," he finished proudly.

"Good, she will take over the Suoh Companies. She is much better than that disgusting child. She will come with me to work and learn the trade at my knee, like a good child. Now that we have a true female heir we can also make a good marriage for her too and further our investments." Kara twitched.

"I will not allow you to plan my life without any input from me," strongly voiced Kara, "I will not be married off like some brood mare, nor will I be dictated to as to how my future is going to be written!"

"Insolent child, you will learn how to speak to your betters!" Shizue-san snapped firmly from her seated position, "You will learn from me, you will be the heir and you will marry who I say you will!"

Kara closed the distance between herself and the desk, slamming her palms down on the surface making her two elders flinch, "No I will not," she said slowly and clearly.

"I believe that we should discuss this another day when we have all had a chance to take a breath. Okaa-san, Kara has the right to have input into what she wants to do and I will not force her to do so, nor will I let you force her," Yuzuru-san came around the desk to stand at my side, placing his hand on her shoulder in support. Kara looked at him grateful for the support.

"Get her out of here, Yuzuru, get her out of my sight and out of my house, no flesh and blood of mine will disobey me." Shizue-san seethed, glaring at Kara as she spoke.

Yuzuru guided the strong headed young girl out of the office and into a sitting room far away from the raging matriarch. He guided her to a couch, sat next to her and held her hands. "I will not force you into doing something that you do not want, however, I will ask that you will have something to do with the company."

"I'm sorry Yuzuru-san if I've caused you problems but I don't want to be heir, I have no idea what it entails. I would be honoured to help though, is there something specific I will need to do?" Kara responded, lightly grasping his hand in return.

"What you will do is up to you. I will also request you will be going to Ouran Academy on Monday with Tamaki, you still need to finish your studies and for now, we will move you into Mansion two as well. I'm sorry to have to uproot you yet again but you'll like it there," He grinned slightly, "Your brother will look after you."

Kara wasn't sure to be worried or not.

* * *

**END.**

**A.N: Wow soo much longer than I expected. Next chapter Ouran Academy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I just realized, I haven't put up the disclaimer, so here it is! I, GreeneyedSam, do not own Ouran High School Host Club, except my OC's in which have been inputted! :)**

* * *

A/N: Wow another chapter up. I'm starting on the light hearted stuff now. There will be some more heavy things later but for now... (Points off into the distance)To The HOST CLUB!

* * *

_**Previously:**_

"_What you will do is up to you. I will also request you will be going to Ouran Academy on Monday with Tamaki, you still need to finish your studies and for now we will move you into Mansion two as well. I'm sorry to have to uproot you yet again but you'll like it there" He grinned slightly, "Your brother will look after you."_

_Kara wasn't sure to be worried or not._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Tamaki, please, stop. First you kept me up for hours and then you woke me at the crack of dawn. Please, PLEASE, sit still for one minute," I pleaded to him. Tamaki froze and looked over at me then suddenly, he shot like a bolt to my side and squeezed me to his chest.

"Oh my beautiful sister you look so cute sitting there all sleepy!"

I tapped on his shoulder firmly and gasped "Air," I slid against the back of the limo seat trying to get away. What neither of us had realised is that we arrived at the Academy and that I was leaning against the limo door.

What happened next happened in slow motion: The chauffeur got out and walked to the door I was unknowingly leaning against and opened said door, removing the uncomfortable backrest that was holding all my weight, at exactly the same time Tamaki decided I needed air more than I needed his hug.

My violet orbs must have been the size of the moon as I lay on my back staring into Tamaki's equally stunned large eyes. I blinked a few times and looked around as I heard snickering.

"Look how clumsy that girl is! She can't even get out a limo!"

"Who is she and what makes her think she's good enough to be in a car with Tamaki-kun?"

I began to look around and saw myself surrounded by a sea of legs. Groaning I sat up. Just what I needed at a new school where social standing was everything. I glared at Tamaki as he blanched and dived back in the car to hide, causing me to sigh as I started to get up, only to pause when a hand was presented to me.

"Please Hime, allow me to assist you," I looked up to see a gorgeous young man looking down, smirking at me. I grasped his warm hand and pulled myself up moaning as I realised that I must have bruises from my neck to hip. After I was standing, I stared into the boy's onyx eyes before slowly releasing his hand.

"Thank you," my hand was slightly tingling as I watched the boy place his hand in his pocket. He nodded slightly as he turned, bent in half and looked inside the vehicle.

"Tamaki as host club king, don't you think you should come out and apologise." I didn't really hear what he had said to my brother though, I was too distracted by his backside.

He did however straighten quickly and step to the side as Tamaki jumped out of the car, yelling, "Of course, Mother! Thank you for reminding me of the importance of my duties." He took my hand in his, got on one knee and placed his other hand over his heart. "I'm sorry my darling sister for not being able to protect you from falling out of the limo. Allow me to make it up to you...!"

"It's ok Tamaki, let's just forget it and go get my schedule," I cut him off and looked to the boy beside us, "Mother I presume?"

I sat at my desk beside Tamaki and tried to ignore him but it was pretty hard considering every few minutes he would turn and beam happily at me. Kyouya "Mother" Ootori sat in front of him, I kept sneaking looks at him from behind my bangs. There was something bugging me about him but I couldn't decide what. I mean, beside the fact that he's obviously a stick in the mud and that his smile looked and felt fake. I shook my head sadly and wondered why.

My introduction was relatively painless – at least it was _after_ I got my hearing back. Several of the female class members questioned me almost harshly if I was married to Tamaki. When we were able to be heard over the shrieking we explained we were just siblings. The female body of students seemed to breath a collective sigh of relief while the males just rolled their eyes.

I decided that I couldn't handle the stares though and decided I needed a breather. I asked for a hall pass and headed for the door but turned back when I heard a chair fall over. I saw Tamaki headed towards me.

"Kara-Chan, don't go without me to protect you!"

I raised my hand and placed it on the taller boys chest to stop him getting any closer, "first of all I am 17 years old I don't need you to hold my hand when I go to the bathroom and second you could be arrested for being a pervert if you go into the girls toilet," I shook my head and walked out the door but not before I saw Tamaki dive for the nearest corner. While walking down the hall I heard our teacher yelling.

"Suoh, you are not in horticulture, home economics, or science, get those mushrooms out of my classroom!"

I walked down the hallway admiring the various paintings and murals when I came across two red headed boys fiddling with a locker. One stood with his hands on his hips tapping his foot and the other was bend over trying to remove the lock.

"What do you mean you can't remember Tono's combination? It was the only thing you needed to do!"

"Shut up Kaoru, I doubt even Milord remembers his combination," grunted the boy tinkering before shouting, "Ah ha!" and jumping to his feet. He opened the door and bowed to the other boy and gestured to the now open locker, "after you my dear Brother," he straightened up and looked in my direction.

"Busted!"

Both boys were now staring at me and I was staring back into identical golden eyes. Twins.. Identical twins... Cool.

"What are you doing?" I questioned tilting my head to the side. The two quickly ran to either side of me and wrapped their arms around my waist and they each whispered into my ears.

"What do you mean Hime? We just forgot the combination to our locker and were trying to open it."

" That's not what it sounded like to me. So going to tell me your secret? Or do I need to find the nearest teacher?" I had no intention of going to see a teacher but I hope it made them sweat.

They leaned forward and looked at each other, then turn to look me in the eye.

"Can you keep a secret?" they said in sync.

"Of course I can!" I crossed my fingers behind my back.

They both eyed me for a second before one released me to stand in front and began to explain. "Tono, our Host Club President, called us homosexual supporting cast. Neither my brother nor I,"

"Are gay. So as a result of this insensitive comment we decided a little payback is in order." The twin beside me finished as he slipped from my side and stood beside his mirror image.

"Are you going to hurt him?" I frowned.

"Not at all! Milord maybe annoying but he is our friend,"

I grinned at them. "Can I help?"

_Kyouya_

How could I not know that Tamaki had a sister. Apparently this was the reason why the baka tried calling several times over the weekend. I used two fingers to push my glasses up my nose none of the information my family had stated that Suoh Yuzuru-Sama fathered a child other than Tamaki. I sighed I didn't want to be the one to tell my father, maybe if I was lucky Yuzuru-Sama had already told him.

I looked at my watch and started to gather my things as the bell rang. Hopefully this sister would distract him enough that the Host club would get some peace and quiet. I stood, slung my bag over my shoulder and put my hand in my trouser pocket walked out of the classroom with Tamaki bouncing behind me. As I headed for the club room I paused when Tamaki called out.

"Kara-chan, you're going the wrong way, you have to come and meet the Host Club!"

I watched the petite women's hair whip around her body as she turned to face the baka.

"I really just want to go home. It's been a long day and an even longer week."

I looked at Tamaki expectantly while pulling out my notebook. In true fashion, he dived for the nearest corner and began to grow mushrooms, again. I looked at Kara while making a note.

"If I might make a suggestion, the Host Club room is very comfortable, I will make sure that your time in the clubroom be painless as possible, if at any time you get too tired or overwhelmed it would be my pleasure to offer my limo to take you home." She turned from frowning at Tamaki in the corner to stare at me.

"Okaa-san is right! As Host Club members it's our duty to make every girl happy. We would not be doing our jobs properly if we did not look after our own family." Tamaki claimed as he came out of the corner and started to drag a spluttering Kara down the hall way. I put my note book away and followed them.

Only to stop yet again as Tamaki made a detour for his locker. "Tamaki," I growled, "We will be late."

Tamaki cringed, "I just need to get something for my beautiful daughter." I watched as Kara pulled herself free of Tamaki's grasp and stood there with a bored expression whilst playing with her hair.

_Kara_

I knew what was coming I wanted to move away so I didn't get hit but after a sidelong glance at the Ootori, I just knew I was going to have to be a casualty.

_Tamaki 5 Minutes earlier _

I was so happy, I have a wonderful family and now I have a sister to add to it. I wanted Kara-chan to meet the rest of the Host Club and be a part of it all. She only had my Otou-san and I now, and there was nothing more important than family. I could never forget my combination, everyone would always laugh that I could never remember anything important, but I would always remember this. It was the date of the first host club meeting, the first day meeting Kyouya, Haruhi's birthday, Hani's record of most cakes eaten in one day, the number of Mori's Kendo championships and the day I was able to guess which twin was who.

Everyone always thought that I was just a brainless person, who didn't know what they were feeling, but in truth, the reason I act like a fool is I like making people happy. Haruhi especially, she's always so serious and doesn't take time to relax to just be a teen. I feel the need to try and help. I sighed deeply before putting the last of my code in and opened my locker. All of a sudden I was hit, and knocked over, by copious amounts of different sized bouncy balls.

Thousands of them, all different colours bouncing and rolling down the hall hitting Kara, Kyouya and whoever else happened to be in the hallway. Screams erupted as anyone who was walking past slid over and crashed to the ground. I looked up and was drowned by a bucket of water, followed by said bucket bouncing off my head. After blinking a moment or two I stumbled to my feet and stared in horror into my locker. Sitting on the blown up picture of Haruhi and I from the Ouran Fair was none other than, Belzenef, sitting underneath the evil puppet was a glowing red timer counting down.

3..

2..

1..

_BRING! POOF!_

The evil, grinning, scary, white puppet exploded in a beautiful shimmer of multicoloured glitter. I sneezed and huffed trying to get it out of my face turned wide eyed to Kyouya and Kara. I held my breath as I saw Kyouya not only covered in glitter but also his shadow demon aura. Kara was shaking her ponytail out trying and failing to get the sparkling pieces out. It was only then that I heard the snickering. I turned to look behind me and saw the devil twins each of them covering their mouths, Haruhi standing between them.

"YOU LOOK LIKE EDWARD CULLEN!" They exclaimed as they finally burst and fell over rolling on the floor.

"Mah!" was all I could say as my soul left my body.

* * *

To be Continued...

* * *

A/N: I had awesome fun writing this. I kind of got a little stuck though and had to get my epically awesome sister (Cattakari) to help out. :)

**Deidaralover1234:** I am not sure of the ultimate pairing just yet but I personally am in love with both Kyouya and Mori. So it's definitely going to be a triangle.

112233: I know what you mean about Tamaki's grandma. I deliberately made her that way as well. In the manga she and Tamaki get along later, but still.. this isn't the manga :D

Of Anime and Manga: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and meets with your expectations of meeting some of the host club!

Thanks for the reviews guys! I am also going to put up a poll later if anyone would like to tell me their pairing idea's it'd be great!

Ciao for now.

GreenEyedSam~


	5. Chapter 5

The Other Suoh

_**Previously:**_

_The evil, grinning, scary, white puppet exploded in a beautiful shimmer of multicoloured glitter. I sneezed and huffed trying to get it out of my face turned wide eyed to Kyouya and Kara. I held my breath as I saw Kyouya not only covered in glitter but also his shadow demon aura. Kara was shaking her ponytail out trying and failing to get the sparkling pieces out. It was only then that I heard the snickering. I turned to look behind me and saw the devil twins each of them covering their mouths, Haruhi standing between them. _

"_YOU LOOK LIKE EDWARD CULLEN!" They exclaimed as they finally burst and fell over rolling on the floor._

"_Mah." was all I could say as my soul left my body._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

After deciding that Host Club activities were cancelled for the day due to the Shadow King's aura not dissipating. The Hosts would normally spend the time at their leisure, today however was no normal day. The twins sat peaking over the back of a couch and snickering at the Host King as he paced backwards and forwards leaving a trail of glitter in his wake, face glinting as the sunlight the sparkles on his face. Haruhi sat at a far table in a corner studying while she had some free time. Kyouya sat at his table madly typing away at his laptop. Mori lay on the window seat with an arm over his eyes and Hani sat nearby watching his younger cousin slowly bringing cake to his mouth pensively. All the young men, and Haruhi, were occupied and didn't notice the wide eyed young woman standing in front of the closed door.

On red head leaned to the others ear and whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. "Hey, doesn't Tono look like a fairy?" Tamaki whipped around to look at them with steam coming out of his ears.

"You nasty devils I wanted to show my sister what our family is like and now I look like a.. like a.."

"Fairy," Hikaru finished for him. Tamaki suddenly dove for where they were sitting just before the twins jumped up and started running away but were quickly pursued by the Host King.

"Hey Kaoru?"

"Yes Hikaru?"

"Tono isn't the Host Club King anymore," he said as he dodged Tamaki's out stretched hands.

"What is he then?"

"A FAIRY KING" Hikaru said but unable to breathe from laughing so hard. He stopped and fell over, Kaoru only a second behind.

Just as Tamaki was about to leap on top of the giggling duo, a slam of a laptop lid closing made everyone freeze in place. Everyone turned very slowly to see Kyouya standing over his table, Shadow aura leaking from his every pore.

"I am leaving." He picked up his belongings and calmly walked to the door leaving a trail of glitter as he walked. He stopped beside Kara and looked back over his shoulder at the twins. "I expect this room to be thoroughly cleaned, Hikaru and Kaoru, you will not like the consequences if I find even one speck of glitter." He turned to look at Kara's raised eyebrow.

_Interesting..._ he thought _She doesn't_ _seem to be intimidated that or she's good at hiding it_.

"Welcome to the Host Club Suoh-san," he said before pulling out his notebook, tucking it under his arm opening the door and walking out.

Realising that there was someone new in the room Hani puts down his plate, picks up Usa-chan and skips over to stand in front of the girl that was looking at the dog pile of boys shaking her head. "Are you really Tama-chan's sister?" Said a sweet voice.

* * *

_Kara_

I looked to see massive beautiful brown eyes framed by golden blonde hair. I don't think I'd ever seen a more beautiful child. I may seem tough but I had a soft spot for kids. I wanted heaps of them. I bent down to look the child in the eyes. "Sure am sweetie, my name is Kara. What's yours?"

The little boy clutched his pink bunny to his chest and replied "I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but everyone calls me Hani. Do you like cake?" he closed his eyes and grinned at me.

"Sure, do you have chocolate mud cake?" Hani's eyes seemed to have gotten bigger.

"Let's go Ka-chan."

Hani dragged me over to his table and indicated that I should sit down and wait for him. I turned around as I heard someone shifting behind me. I turned to see a very tall, very attractive boy sitting up too look around. I sat frozen as I watched his gaze roam around the room his posture was tense, but it seemed to relax when his eyes finally found Hani he watched the boy for a moment before letting his eyes roam again. It was when he finally caught my gaze that I couldn't breathe. His eyes were beautiful it was like looking at the moving ocean at night with no moon.

"Hi," I smiled at him, he didn't reply but nodded in acknowledgement.

He stood up to stretch his arms above his head and I just blinked at him.

"Takashi! Your awake," Hani said as he stood by with a tray of cakes.

"Ah, Hani, you're not really going to eat all of that cake before your dinner time are you," I said frowning at him now I stood to help him, "You'll spoil your dinner."

As I took the tray out of Hani's hands Tamaki raced over and skidded to a stop as he wrapped his arms around my waist, babbling, and upset the tray I was holding just as I was losing my grip on it I felt strong arms encircle me and saw another set of hands steady the teetering tray. I took a deep breath as I felt a warm chest against my back and a breath stir my hair. I looked over my shoulder and my gaze caught onto a pair of firm lips I tried to raise my gaze higher and saw the pair of midnight eyes, looking into my own.

"Um, thank you Takashi,"

"Your welcome," he made sure I was steady before slowly withdrawing his hands and slid them down to my elbows before letting go. It was only when there was a safe distance between us when I realised that my brother was blabbering about Haruhi not wanting to wear a dress.

I looked a closer look at Haruhi, who had been lifted up by a twin on either side of him.

"I'm confused Haruhi is dressed like a boy, but Tamaki calls him..uh.. her, his daughter?" I said as I put the tray down before it was knocked again I then put my hands on my hips and narrowed my eyes at Tamaki.

I watched at the twins and Tamaki froze. "I'm a girl," said Haruhi, "I'm dressed as a boy because I owed the Host club a debt but now that its paid I just enjoy being with my friends. Most days," she mumbled the last.

* * *

_A Few Days Later._

_Kara_

It was finally the weekend and I was enjoying the idea of not having to get up for awhile. I lay looking at my ceiling. I'd had quiet the eventful month. I'd lost my mother, gained a father and a brother. I sighed as I thought about my mother. Throughout my whole life I'd never thought that she loved me. She certainly had never said as such, when she talked to the few friends she had she never spoke about me. I'd done everything possible to get my mother's attention short of shaving my head, joining a gang and being someone's 'Big Momma'. After awhile I just gave up, I just did what I wanted to do, I would still do the things she asked of me as rare as it was, but I didn't go out of my way to please her. She wanted Yuzuru not me. He was her life, her obsession. And I didn't mean anything to her except revenge.

If someone were to ask me if I missed my mother. I would say no she was never much of a mother. She was the person I occasionally saw in the morning still wearing the clothing she went out in the night before. Smelling of cheap perfume and even cheaper alcohol. Family was an alien concept to me. I'd never had anyone to care about me, I smiled sadly. Now that I have Tamaki I almost want to go back to the way it was before mother died. I thought about my brother, my exuberant, loving, weird brother shaking my head I got out of bed and walked to my vanity to brush my wild hair. It was easy to see that family was important to him. So much so that he'd given all the Host Club members a family title.

I had finally figured out what had bugged me about the Host Club's 'Mother'. He wore the same smile I wore in the mirror when I still cared about pleasing my mother. The smile that says that on the outside everything is perfect, however on the inside, everything is boiling away from the desire to please, to the anger at not being able to take control of your own life the way you want to.

I paused mid brush stroke as my door burst open and Tamaki came skipping in. "Kara-chan!"

I dropped my brush put my hands to my cheeks and yelled, "Tamaki-chan!"

I blinked up at him with wide eyes rapidly fluttering my eyelashes at him.

"Why aren't you dressed? Never mind imoto-san, onii-san has something for you to wear," he pulled out two pink sailors outfits.

"Tamaki, I am not wearing that," I pointed at the outfits in horror, I crossed my eyes when he then dropped the dresses and dove for the corner, "Don't grow mushrooms in my room please Tamaki-chan."

After a week of being with Tamaki almost 24/7 I've figured out how to deal with him.

"Onii-san, I'll make a deal with you," I knew I was going to regret this, " I will wear something girly just for you but you can pick it out of my clothes." I had a tendency of not wearing particularly girly clothes. I wore feminine things just things that tended to be a little more grown up.

I knew I was going to regret letting Tamaki pick out my clothes. I felt like an idiot. I was wearing a white multi layered poofy skirt that came down to just above my knee, it was a cross between a tutu and a mini skirt. I wore a fitted purple short sleeved blouse with a u neck pleated ruffles running vertically on either side. The thing that made it worse was that we were going 10 pin bowling.

Tamaki and I had just arrived at the Ootori mansion and were shown to Kyouya's sitting room. Tamaki was mumbling something about evil Shadow King and dodging alarm clocks. I didn't like going into other people's bedrooms but Tamaki said he wasn't going in alone.

We approached the bed onii-san looking comical as he tiptoed up to Kyouya's bed. As I looked at the sleeping boy I didn't think a baby could look more innocent. His face was relaxed I that I could see what he would look like if he was truly happy.

"Kyouya," Tamaki whispered as he gently touched the sleeping boy, "Kyouya," he said again slightly shaking the boys shoulder. Kyouya suddenly sat upright almost looking like a vampire king rising out of a coffin.

"Tamaki," he growled, "I was up until 4am doing business with overseas companies," he thrust his arm out and grabbed something of his bedside table, Tamaki suddenly hid behind me as Kyouya moved to throw the object.

"Hey don't hide behind me if he's throwing things it's all your fault," as Kyouya was about to launch the object at the Host King he paused when he heard her voice and looked her in the eyes.

He cleared his throat and placed the object down, "My apologies Kara-san," Kyouya said still looking at me and it was only then that I realised I was actually looking at his eyes and not his glasses. He had such a direct gaze strong and steady, I could see why he hid behind his glasses though he could see his sadness and even a little sadness. Before I could analyse him more he put his glasses on and got out of bed.

"If you'll be kind enough to wait in the sitting room, I'll go get ready," he said before walked to another room.

I sat in the limo on the way to the bowling alley watching as the twins tease Tamaki about being the Fairy King. I smiled but startled slightly when I felt a touch on my shoulder, I turned slightly see a head resting on me. Looks like Kyouya had fallen asleep again. We went over a bump in the road and Kyouya jolted and slid down the front of my chest to land on my lap. I just sat there staring at his head blushing, I cleared my throat and looked at my Onii-san to see if he had seen what happened. At the moment he was sitting on the floor growing mushrooms again, I sighed and looked down at the boy in my lap. I gently removed his glasses.

I didn't know what to do with my hands I held them in the air for a moment, I'd never been in this situation before. I slowly lowered one of my hands to rest on Kyouya's chest. I watched his face for a moment before relaxing when he didn't wake up and reach for the nearest thing to throw. Which at this point was me.

_Hey, _I thought to myself, _This is nice. _

* * *

The End... Or is it.

* * *

A/N: This was a hard one to write. I know where I'm going with my story but one of the most important parts is the introduction to the rest of the Club. I wanted to make each person have an unique and memorable intro. I suppose that Haruhi didn't really get the best intro but she and Kara are going to be great friends soon. I didn't think it was entirely nessecary.

Cheers go out to:

Of Anime and Manga: I have loved to have seen that. It would have been awesome! I'm actually not a twilight fan so I was kind of having a dig :D

Thanks again to CattaKari for being my sounding board and listening to me complain about writers block!

Please review when you guys have a chance I looooove feedback!

Ciao

GES~


End file.
